Traffic congestion has continued to increase with rise in road traffic. Various efforts have been made to combat the traffic congestion, such as monitoring traffic conditions and providing the collected data to the individuals or traffic monitoring companies. The real-time information of the traffic conditions can be collected using, for example, fish-eye cameras, or traffic road sensors. The traffic information however beneficial, lacks accurate comparative information, for example, the traffic information does not allow user to change paths based on the future traffic conditions.
Vehicular accidents are a major cause leading to traffic congestion. Current traffic management systems have little or no provisions for managing the traffic in cases of vehicular accidents and anomalous traffic congestion on roads.
Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAV) are becoming more and more popular as they have a diverse application area. Automated UAV equipped with camera capable of providing imagery during flight are already being used in delivery services as they are capable of storing navigation information and have capabilities of image recognition, for example, recognizing houses for delivery of packages. However, currently UAVs are not being utilized in traffic management system.
Thus, an improved traffic management system is required that could automatically utilize UAV for real-time management of traffic despite occurrence of the accidents and congestions.